


Losers club snapchat adventures

by readygator



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1d jokes, Book References, F/M, Humour, M/M, Snapchat, and so does Mike, ben has one meme and its bad, ben is bad a snapchat, eddie loves 1d, eddie wants bangs, like one marvel joke, like one ok boomer joke, stan is a stevebucky, stan knows internet language, stan likes 1d a healthy amount, they are like 16 in this i think idk??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readygator/pseuds/readygator
Summary: losers club snapchat adventures. There’s a tiny tiny tiny plot, but mostly it’s just random moments. Set in 2019(these are descriptions of snapchats and transcripts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did one of these for a different ship and it was really fun so hope you enjoy. If anyone wants I was thinking about doing some art for some of them, so lemme know !
> 
> Idea inspired by Kolvina on ao3 and one of her fics i read a long time ago

**losers club: **

Bill: bigbill4

Stan: stan_the_man

Mike: mikeyway

Richie: trashmouth1

eddie: eddie_loves_1dx

beverly: bever_dam

ben: ben10

To **losers club**

**Stan_the_man**: [video: Bill, Richie and Eddie are skipping rope. Richie is jumping while Eddie and Bill are swinging the skipping rope]

“I just want to go home”

*in chat*

Bever_dam: what r u guys doing

Stan_the_man: skipping rope

Stan_the_man: I mean its pretty obvious bev

Bever_dam: but why

Mikeyway: lowkey looks fun

Stan_the_man: I don’t know. They literally bought a skipping rope for this.

Stan_the_man: shut up mike don’t encourage it

**Eddie_loves_1dx**: [video: zooming in on Stan. He is sitting staring into the air, with a blank expression on his face]

“ I think we broke stanley”

\--- 

To **losers club**

**Trashmouth**: [picture: of the floor. One of Richie’s feet is in the picture and beside it, there is someone else’s arm]

“i just remembered that eddies snap name is eddie_loves_1dx”

**mikeyway**: [picture: a sheep on a field of grass]

“we should talk about eddies 1d obsession some more. they arent comminh back eddie”

*in chat*

stan_the_man: 1d slaps

trashmouth1: stfu

**eddie_loves_1dx:**[video: eddies hand slowly comes up to richies thigh and hits it very hard. Richie yelps]

“dont test me with 1d”

**eddie_loves_1dx:**[picture: close up selfie of eddie, he is glaring at the camera]

“also stfu up milkeyway they promised”

*in chat*

stan_the_man: what they deserved

stan_the_man: [_link to What Makes You Beautiful laughing edition_]

\---- 

**Bigbill4**on his story: [picture: Stan, Richie and Eddie]

“OG’s”

**Bigbill4**on his story: [picture: Stan, Richie and Eddie’s feet. There’s now a broken plate on the floor]

“old doesn’t mean gold. Never invite these people over ever”

To**losers club**

**Trashmouth1**: [video: Act My Age by One Direction is playing. Stan and Eddie are attempting to jig]

“please god save us all”

**Ben10**: [picture: random window]

“Stan should never dance ever again”

**Bigbill4**: [picture: blurry picture of Eddie dancing]

“because eddie on the other hand is an amazing dancer”

\---- 

To **losers club**

**Bigbill4**: [picture: Ben is standing on a stage in a dimmed room]

“poetry night with ben >>>> poetry night with eddie”

**Eddie_loves_1dx**: [picture: a pair of feet on a couch, in front of a tv]

“excuse me im great”

**Bigbill4**: [picture: ben is now sitting at their table again]

“all you write about is Richie”

**Eddie_loves_1dx**: [picture: close of selfie of Eddie. He is frowning, trying to look offended]

“I have literally never in my life not even once wrote anything about Richie”

**Bever_dam**: [picture: of Ben and bill]

“he’s right 100% eddie”

**Stan_the_man**: [picture: of Ben and Beverly]

“he’s right and he should say it !”

**Eddie_loves_1dx**: [picture: selfie of Eddie trying to look angry]

“wait tf how many of you are there with ben????”

**Mikeyway**: [pictue: selfie taken by mike with them all except Eddie]

“literally all of us except you”

**Eddie_loves_1dx**: [picture: selfie of Eddie giving them the finger]

“fuck you all”

\----

to**loser club**

**eddie_loves_1dx**: [video: badly zoomed in video of Stan and Bill talking in the hallway at school. In the background someone is yelling at Eddie to put his phone away]

“KISS!!1 KISS!! kISS!!! KISS!1! ”

**Stan_the_man**: [picture: Same hallway. Eddie is standing far away looking at them. In the picture is also Stan’s hand giving him the finger]

“how about you kiss this you coward”

\---- 

**eddie_loves_1dx **to **trashmouth1**: [picture: Eddie’s mom]

“she said she liked you the least of my friends :)”

**trashmouth1**: [picture: just black]

“:(“

**eddie_loves_1dx**: [picture: Eddie’s feet. He is laying on his bed]

“I kinda like u tho”

**trashmouth1**: [picture: just black]

“:)”

\----

**Mikeyway **to **eddie_loves_1dx**: [video: Richie biking down a hill. He falls 3 seconds into the video and just rolls down the hill]

“this your man??”

**Eddie_loves_1dx**to **mikeyway**

*in chat*

Eddie_loves_1dx: NOT my man

Eddie_loves_1dx: but yes

\---- 

**Stan_the_man**: [video: Zooming in on Richie and Eddie. They are sitting on a bench in a forest. They are not aware of Stan’s presence.]

“KISS!!1 KISS!! kISS!!! KISS!1!”

**Stan_the_man**: [picture: blurry picture of Stan’s feet]

“WAIt omg-“

**Stan_the_man**: [picture: blurry picture of Stan’s face]

“guys MY EYES”

*in chat*

Ben10: what just happened

Bever_dam: stan???????

Eddie_loves_1dx: NOTHING !!

Trashmouth1: I wouldn’t call that nothing ;)

Stan_the_man: my poor poor eyes

Bever_dam: ……..

\---- 

To **losers club**

**Bever_dam**: [picture: Eddie wearing glasses. Richie behind him with his back turned to them looking at glasses]

“ Eddie is getting glasses for some reason !! everyone say omg mrs kaspbrak that’s so smart”

*in chat*

Stan_the_man: omg mrs kaspbrak that’s so smart

Mikeyway: omg mrs kaspbrak that’s so smart

Bigbill4: omg mrs kapsrak that’s so smart

Bigbill4: kaspbark*

Bigbill4: kaspbrak*

Stan_the_man: kapsrak

Ben10: omg mrs kaspbrak that’s so smart

Ben10: omg mrs kaspbrak that’s so smart

Ben10: omg mrs kaspbrak that’s so smart

Ben10: this app sucks

**Bever_dam**: [video: Video zooming in on Eddie and Richie bickering]

“find someone who is as annoying as you <33333334”

Transcript:

Richie: Eddie you do know that glasses are not going to make you any smarter right?

Eddie: yes and I’ll let you know that I don’t even need glasses

Richie: I’m just saying, I know I’m really smart and that you wish that you were me but trust me, it isn’t the glasses

Eddie: shut the fuck honestly at least I have working eyes

\----

**trashmouth1 **on story**:**[picture: *from memories: 2 weeks ago* Richie is holding someone’s hand]

**Bever_dam**to **trashmouth1**

*in chat*

Bever_dam: ummmmmm

Bever_dam: ur story who is that

Trashmouth1: who

Trashmouth1: FUCK

Trashmouth1: please ignore that

Trashmouth1: and for the love of god don’t tell eddie

Bever_dam: whoops-

**eddie_loves_1dx**to **Trashmouth1**:

*in chat*

eddie_loves_1dx: hOW DO YOU ACCIDENTLY POST A PICTURE OF US TWO WEEKS LATER

trashmouth1: I took it down dw no one saw it except bev and mike

trashmouth1: it was a mistake really

trashmouth1: I was sending it to you

eddie_loves_1dx: that’s cute

eddie_loves_1dx: now never talk to me again

eddie_loves_1dx: kiss

\---- 

to**losers club**

**ben10**: [video: Stan and Eddie are banging their heads very aggressively. There’s no sound]

“ they keep playing this song and wont tell me the name or let me change song”

*in chat*

Trashmouth1: …..theres no sound

Trashmouth1: but bet its what a feeling by 1d

Bigbill4: ^^^^

Bigbill4: wait why do u know 1d songs

Trashmouth1: :/

\----

To **losers club**

Bever_dam: [video: Stan throwing a ball and it hits Richie in the face. Stan and Beverly are both laughing]

*in chat*

Mikeyway: satisfying videos

\----

To **losers club**

**Mikeyway**: [picture: selfie of Mike, with a bunch of kittens crawling on him]

“im replacing you all”

**Bigbill4**: [picture: random blurry picture of the floor]

“honestly that’s fair”

**Stan_the_man**: [picture: selfie but only his forehead, eyebrows and hair]

“not to be that person but…. Uwu”

**Bever_dam**: [picture: blurry picture of her bike]

“ im comiNG OVER !!!”

*in chat*

Ben10:**_Barry_** is an American dark tragicomedy television series created by Alec Berg and Bill Hader that premiered on HBO on March 25, 2018. It stars Hader as the title character, a hitman from Ohio who travels to Los Angeles to kill someone and then finds himself joining an acting class taught by Henry Winkler's character. The second season premiered on March 31, 2019, and HBO renewed the series for a third season in April 2019.

Ben10: ok that was not meant to happen

Ben10: I just wanted to say cute

Trashmouth1: wait I love Barry

\----

To **losers club**

*in chat*

ben10: did you guys know you could change your display name?

eddie_loves_1dx: what


	2. More adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got bored and made more

To **losers club**

*in chat*

Eddie_loves_1dx: [badly photoshopped photo of eddie with bangs]

Eddie_loves_1dx: guys should I get bangs??”

Trashmouth1: hwat the ufck is this

* * *

to **losers club**

**bever_dam**: [video: slowly zooming in on Richie who is doing nothing but sitting quietly and watching tv]

“one day…. im gonna slap him”

**Trashmouth1**: [picture: selfie of Richie looking done with everything]

“I literally did nothing”

* * *

to **losers club**

**Trashmouth1**:[video: Richie, visibly crying, If I could fly by one direction playing in the back]

“eddie made me a playlist and this was on and now im crying”

**Eddie_loves_1dx**: [picture: Richie laying on his bed staring at the ceiling]

“he’s like full on sobbing guys”

**Stan_the_man**: [picture: his forehead and curls]

“commitment is dedicating if I could fly to someone”

to **losers club**

*in chat*

Stan_the_man: also if I could fly is a stevebucky song

Stan_the_man: idc what anyone says

Stan_the_man: also stfu bill I know what you are gonna say and I don’t wana hear it

Bigbill4: ... I said nothing

Ben10: whats a stevebucky

stan_the_man: its just like it all makes sense and then that old man decides to go back in time with those stones and see peggy as if sam and bucky weren’t right there

stan_the_man: you kiss a girl once 70 years ago crash a plane and wake up 70 years later move on old man

ben10: stan you say words i all understand but not together

* * *

to **losers club**

**trashmouth1**: [video: Stan is sitting a few feet from the person filming on his phone.]

transcript:

richie, yelling: whats shaking bacon

stan: *silence*

richie: whats cooking good looking

stan: *glares up at the camera*

stan: ...are you talking to me?

* * *

to **losers club**

**Mikeyway**: [picture: bill pushing Richie and Beverly on a trolley]

“metaphor for when you do groupwork and one person is doing all the work”

* * *

to **losers club**

**Bigbill4**: i spent all last night reading for class only for the teacher not to show up

**Trashmouth1**: [picture: a book shelf in the library]

“that is why dont do homework and my grades are smokin good”

**Trashmouth1**: [picture: Selfie of Richie outside the library doing peace sign and sticking his tongue out]

“just accidently told the librarian she had a nice breast so now im banned

to **losers club**

*in chat*

Mikeyway: how is richie is so smart but so stupid

Stan_the_man: wdym “accidently”????

Bever_dam: wdym “a nice breast”?????

Eddie_loves_1dx: tf is that why you left me in her

* * *

to **losers club**

*in chat*

Ben10: [picture: text top/text bottom meme. Baby in green and white shirt with his hand in a fist with blue background. Text: STUDY FOR EXAM GET A GOOD GRADE]

Eddie_loves_1dx: gross

Eddie_loves_1dx: don’t send those memes on here

Stan_the_man: don’t send memes on here period

Trashmouth1: one does not simply use an outdated meme

Bever_dam: im gonna slap so fucking hard

Eddie_loves_1dx: suddenly I have plans tonight Rich don’t come over

* * *

to **losers club**

**Bigbill4**: [video: Beverly petting a dog. It coughs once.]

[*transcript*

Dog: *coughs*

Beverly: oh my god, it’s dying]

“eddie’s mom be like”

* * *

To **losers club**

**Stan_the_man**: [picture: selfie of Stan doing peace sign]

“just accidently said ok boomer to my dad, see you guys never”

*in chat*

Eddie_loves_1dx: don’t be rude to ur parents Stanley

Stan_the_man: ok boomer

Stan_the_man: im sorry eddie force of habit

Ben10: what even does boomer mean

* * *

to **losers club**

**Trashmouth1**: [Picture: stan standing with a skull like hamlet]

“its STANLET”

* * *

To **losers club**

**Mikeyway**: [picture: Ben on his phone]

“ben just found out tiktok is not an alarm clock app”

To **losers club**

*in chat*

Bever_dam: ben sweetie….

* * *

To **losers club**

**Stan_the_man**: [video: zooming in on a bird]

“GUYS LOOK !!!!!”

To **losers club**

*in chat*

Eddie_loves_1d:what exactly are we looking at here

Trashmouth1: its obviously a bird eds

Mikeyway: gonna be honest here

Mikeyway: not the biggest bird fan

* * *

To **losers club**

**Eddie_loves_1dx**: [photo: selfie of Eddie in a store wearing fake bangs]

“I feel like I should get bangs”

**Bever_dam**: [photo: selfie of Beverly wearing fake bangs over her already existing bangs]“you should get bangs”

**Bever_dam**: [photo: Selfie of Beverly and Eddie with fake bangs]

“im taking him to get bangs”

To stan_the_man, mikeyway, bigbill4, ben10, trashmouth1

*in chat*

Stan_the_man: a small part of me wants bangs now

Mikeyway: wasn’t gonna say anything but me too

Mikeyway: i don’t even have the hair to get bangs but I want bangs

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr malleart or twitter lilisananus


End file.
